User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Hi Lol, I love the random facts you put in the header by the way xD I'm not that creative though, hence the boring header as a reply :P Yay, I'd love to RP. I was legitimatelly like 10 minutes reply because I couldn't decide between all those awesome options xD But I think Kress and Raven sounds good? (They all sound good, so I don't know) Its up to you who and where really xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :3 Psssssst! *prods* I've got a crazy idea~ We've gotta talk soon! :I was dealing with my brother, but I'm back now? c: o>o so, that oneshot I've approved so many, that I don't think I can remember which one that is, to be honest. :P Oops. Unless, you have a different Pearl, who you adore a lot more and have given my nickname away to. :/ Also, is life being lifey for you today, on a day that can't be anything but today, at least during this point in time? :) Riiiight, I remember that, I think. Eff, my memory sucks butt. I think you should make her a Fourthie, by the way. ;) And, not because I'm making a Fourthie or anything, or at least designing one, for the time being. :P Yeeees, see? I'm still capable of convincing you of some things. xD Score. I don't think my Fourthie will like people very much either, so, we can see how this plays out, if we ever roleplay them. :P Yeah, or that. xD And I was going to type something up here. But, I forgot. Great. Well. Crap. xD Uh. Hm. Oh. I wasn't going to ask this, and insert creative idea here, that I forgot about, because the television distracted me, but I swear, I'll figure it out at some point and let you know. Ice Cream on Toast I can't decide if that's disgusting or not xD But thanks for the interesting fact :P Yeah that location is great for the RP :D I posted back :) (I never know how to start RPs so sorry for it being rubbish :P) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:06, January 7, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... (Sorry I forget Joan's new name :P) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Moccasin Ugh. I'm so tempted to make Rhoyce Wiki, right now, but we need to figure out what's happening and all that crap. Ugh. Anyways, unless you post as I'm writing this, it's your post, by the way, and I was wondering if you were up for another roleplay? Nikki/Aspirin, perhaps? Because I haven't roleplayed Nikki in forever, it seems, and we might as well explore that. RP? Tamara/Finlay? She needs to meet him before making any rash decisions. If you can, of course. I have no idea what to put here :/ Wanna rp your Tamara with my Kay? posted! Also, it's the biannual owl Omnia day. Deep Pink Yeah, I'll just post, and I'll add the location below once I do, just in case you don't catch it. :) Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. :) I could never come up with one as good as you. I've seen them cropping up on the wiki activity the last... however long you've been doing that. And I always secretly hoped I would get one. And today I did. So thanks for making that dream come true. :D This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:28, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :The random facts are fun!!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:23, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Coral Hey! I hope life is being lifey, but not too overwhelmingly lifey, because that might be a bad thing. :P Anyways, I was wondering if we could share Brighton Sharbino (although I think you moved Kate's model up to Saxon Sharbino now, I'm not sure), as I was thinking of using her for Freya Whitacre (as it was Charlie's old model and we were joking that she would be a near clone of Charlie, at least when she was younger, so I was like "ayy, why not, I can't find anybody else")? :) Midnight Moss Well, I bet we can figure out a way for you to be the flower girl. :P I'm thinking Phoebe would be, although she would be too old, so we could so have her and Kate be buddy flower girls, if Phoebe begged Charlie enough. xD I don't know. I don't think Phoebe gets Kate very much, so I don't know if they'll get to the point of comfort for that or not. :P Of course. :P I think Phoebe wants to understand Kate though, as I think she wants to understand everybody, especially those who are more complex, and she'll eventually become pretty nosy because of it, so if she doesn't, then she will probably be pretty upset, but oh well. xD Phoebe, honestly, couldn't care less about most of them, and I feel like she's going to get in some serious trouble over it someday, oops. :P I'm actually waiting for the day where somebody gets super pissed with her over it, I'm just waiting, but I don't think it will come anytime soon, sadly. :/ And I'll be out of Gryffindors in one term. And I'll be out of Ravenclaws in three terms. :P Especially, since, I don't plan on making anymore characters anytime soon, because I can't (other than Anatalia, then that's it). "There will always be a strong haze that will try and block tomorrow, but don't give in, don't let it win. Brush it off and push on through." IMAGINATION, SPYAIR (AmaLee English Version) Looks like the themed talk page headers are gettin' trend-ayyyyyyyy xD ALSO MY FIRST RHEILIE IS GONNA BE A CROSSOVER~! TAKE A WILD GUESS ON WHICH FANDOM I'M CROSSOVER-ING WITH :D Gerascophobia Phobia of Ageing or Growing Old. Seriously, I'm freaking out now, because I'll be fifteen, and I have major Gerascophobia, so I'm probably going to go and have an intense panic attack. :P I can't look ahead OOC either, it's impossible, and I'm shit at looking ahead IC (literally everything is like from here to the end of next term, other than Jenelle dyeing Aydan's hair blonde at some point, and that's barely even anything). :/ Yeah...I'm more than sure that I'll make somebody else, but I would hope that I can make her too. :/ Actually, I'm now thinking of all the other things I can do. Great. xD Oh. My. Jedi. Really? I'm so psychic (no, no, I'm really not), I swear, because I figured you might like the name Anatalia. :P "If I got locked away and we lost it all today, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?" Locked Away, R. City ft. Adam Levine POTATOES ARE AMAZING :D NAH, IT'S SHERLOCK :D AND NOKIA PLEASE DO GET A GOOD 10 HOUR REST BC ALL NIGHTERS ARE BAD FER YER HEALTH D: Alliumphobia The Intense Fear of Garlic. Well, that's a term, possibly two terms, depending on when it is during her first year, from now? So, that's not that bad. :P I don't know. xD I can only read tarot cards and that stuff, I'm not skilled with palm reading yet, oops. xD I don't know. I looked, but I couldn't find it. :P I mean, I bet there is, but I can't find it. :/ Yeah, I would think that one probably could, I don't know though, probably not, at the same time. :P "Kahit ilang beses mung i tri- i tri- i tri ang gulo gulo, ang gulo gulo." Triangulo, idk who the singers were IF I DRAW YOU A MUDKIP, WOULD YOU PROMISE TO AT LEAST SLEEP 10 HOURS TONIGHT? D: :mmm.... maybe I'll postpone the drawing for I dunno, later. Too bad, it was already colored and all... yes i already have the drawing ready in my sketchbook, all it needs now is to be scanned and posted :P shush : ::Now there's a good girl. *pats* 'm sorry, it was either that or *dun dun duuun* that other unspeakable threat I've been using. xD :: Re: Smartphones That's my abbreviation. :P No, they wouldn't. They've got patients up to their eyeballs flooding in, and I think they would hope that maybe the antidote helped some people at the very least. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Do you mind if Alessa takes Wolfram and Aspirin? Catty' fine with it, if you are. Olfactophobia Intense Fear of Smells. I'll let you, promise. :P Wait. What. Circus? I had no idea that was a thing on here??? :o Ohh. I feel like, a while ago, I ran into that. Hm. :/ Oh. I'm super tempted to make Rhoyce Wiki right now, like I have the "Start a Wikia" thing open right now. Shit. >.< Ugh. Can I make it, pleaaase? I can make it, and then just leave it alone, to be alone and dead, like they are? :P Welcome to Rhoyce Wikia! I literally can't remember what we said we would use this for, to be honest. xD Riiight. I felt like that might be it, but I wasn't sure, because I didn't feel like going back and going through your talk page. :P Hm. Rhoyce. Rhoyce the Regal Ship. (I think I like that name too much. xD) NO. PRETZEL. NO. :o OMG. >.< Yeah, throwback to all of FCL!Rhoyce. :/ Ugh. I can't believe they were going to have octuplets. xD NO. I'm going to cry. >.< I'm too tired to cry, or maybe to not cry. :/ Also, Aydanelle at the Hogsmeade Grounds (a lot of it is archived, possibly taking up one or two archives already), I don't know if you ship it, or stalk it, or anything, but yeah, I wanted to hit Aydan. xD Anyways, Rhoyce. What are we even doing with them? :/ Jenelle Dane. I like the sound of that. :P Anyways, I kinda recall that HC from somewhere in time, but I don't know from when exactly. :/ I did mean, however, like now, what's happening with them (which I so think we should do now, because I said we shouldn't, but now I"m tempted, and I'm yelling at myself mentally right now, but ugh)? "Rheine. I love you. I really do. BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS. BOYCE IS AN IDIOT. AN IDIOT." <-- And I reacted like that. xD Alright. Um. I need to figure out how Boyce would even somehow piece that together, unless it's completely obvious, because, as I previously stated, he's an idiot. :P I don't think I need to say that, for you to know that though. xD Don't worry, Alessa knows how to stay patient with clinging kids. Just send me a message when ready to RP. "She's indecisive, she can't decide, she keeps on lookin' from left to right." Eeenie Meenie, Sean Kingston I delivered your Mudkip pic to your lovely hidden base btw ;) Hope you like it~! :D Uh oh... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 16:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Verbophobia Intense Fear of Words. Hey! How's life? :D I love America. No, I'm not talking about the country, forget that, I mean, the character. I adore her already. I feel like she is kinda me, but not really me at all, but like I love her. :P I felt like I should tell you that. I don't know though. :/ I'm lowkey pissed because I wrote this twice, and I keep failing to send it. -.- So, I would make a good psychopathic serial killer then? :P xD Life, is meh, I'm fighting my brain at the moment, which is anything, but fun, and I feel like I'm slowly dying from the inside-out. :/ Also, I might have a thingy to talk to you about, but I totally forgot it, so shit. >.< No, I know it has to do with Anatalia, but I can't remember what it was, and I thought it was super cool, oh well. :/ No, I haven't, but I thought of something else, that I find slightly less cool, but oh well? :P So, I...don't really like the idea I have for Anatalia as being an ARMP character, so I'm separating them, so the ARMP character is late, and Anatalia is now German and all that, blah blah blah. Anyways, I was slightly considering her being a ghost, because we can have those, just they're exotic, but then I thought that I would be stuck in miserableness because plotlines would suck ass for her, especially romantic ones, not like I'm making her purely for that reason, but whatever. Yeah, I thought about that, and I don't think it will happen, because I want to actually do stuff, but I basically just decided that I really want a ghost character. xD :P So, Anatalia should be a ghost then? Or? :/ Also, I was lowkey offended, until I read the rest about it being hypocritical, or whatever you wrote, I can't remember. :P I don't know what I would use a ghost for, honestly, because I wouldn't be able to continue anything, without it being creepy at some point. >.< So, I did some researching, and basically "ghosts are imprints of souls of the said deceased wizards and witches, they are unable to move beyond the veil, and are forever trapped in the world of living as intangible beings" is what I found. :) Also, yeah, it kinda is taken like that, isn't it? I wasn't necessarily mad, I was just taken aback there for a moment, because I thought it was a burn or something, although I don't think so, anymore, maybe, though? :P That...pun, oh my god. xD YAS. xD I don't think that can be considered a pun, the Mudkip thing, but it was great, still. :P Hospital When ready for Aspirin/Wolfram, just let me know. Kay? "You spin my head right round, right round when you go down, when you go down down" Right Round, Flo Rida ft. Kesha Behold, my questionable music taste! My head is throbbing after a whole five hours worth of math. Ugh, joining Math contests is officially the worst decision I've ever made. And we can probs rp the Beilschmidts after the school day is over because quarterly exams today. School sucks so baaaad. Im also gonna maybe try to draw the mudkip in your avi bc it's so cuuuute~ I. Hate. Fatburger. Gross. Nasty. No. Anyways, I KNOW RIGHT. Sorry, I took forever to type just this, but I'm working in my sandbox. xD :P Yikes!! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Girls can see more shades of red then boys Hey! I was wondering.... Would you like to do another Elonie rp? Or maybe whatever else? That thing about dragonflies Made me "awww" out loud. That was adorable. :P I posted on Asia's header. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:17, January 13, 2016 (UTC) So I totally... Used an Aposiopesis in a fanfic in my sandbox! You have just got all kinds of good ones lately! Now that... particular not-sentence has a name! :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Nasty Nasty Nasty And I doubt that was PG-13, but I don't know if you could get in trouble for it, so ayy, Ck, if you're looking at this, tell me if that was okay, please. :P OMG. I died. Alright. I love them, in a different dimension too. I lowkey want to write them as Muggles, just normal life, but I can't write Rheine for shit, so. xD Heading. Pretzel. Heading. :P I...honestly, can't remember that at all, and I'm sure you're confusing it with something you wrote. xD Ew. No. I want to push that far, far away. I also have an incomplete fanfic for Rica's death on there. I'm cringing. I hate it. >.< I'm being dramatic, I'm aware, but I hate it so much. :P Yeah...I'm like that a hell of a lot. Well, remind me to start the fanfic tomorrow, although I have to finish the "How I See Their Deaths" thing, or rather start it. xD I have to go to sleep though. I might be back. I don't know though. :P Well dang! I'll change it then. Just not on my IPad. And do you guys mind not sending me reptive Mail of how I must change it when I can't on my IPad? That would great, thanks. Just tell the user I can't change it;becuase I'm not allowed on my computers at the current moment. 06:43, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I managed to fix it... Hopefully that one isn't taken either or i'm so stupid at reading lists. And I'm sorry about being rude - I hate my dogs so, so much right now. --GailGolden3 (talk) 06:55, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Things are taking a turn for the worse... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 20:38, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Taylor Hill Oh goodness! My bad. :c sorry, Omniaaa. I didn't even see her there! Things are getting bad now... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 16:12, January 15, 2016 (UTC) She never did know how she managed to get Scrotum Fungus ''of all things... I figured she at least deserved to die happy...I doubt I'll be able to give anyone else that courtesy. 03:58, January 16, 2016 (UTC) This doesn't look good... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) My coffee always spills after the first step. Iwas very confused by your owl at first XD I assume you just want me to post? Because I am. Right now in like a minute. :D 21:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Victoria Justice Hey! I'm bringing Nat back, and I was going to change her model to Victoria Justice, when I remembered you had her reserved, so I was wondering if we could share? I doubt her and Aspirin will have any ties, if it helps? Sooo... YAY. THANK YOU. She's a Sixth Year. So, Nat/Valentin or Nat/Kress, would be the only ideas I can think of? And I realized you said "sometime," so just shoot me an owl when you would like to. All's well that ends well... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 13:37, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I feel like I'm ostracizing Hufflepuff House since I only have one Hufflepuff. Er, do you think I should rectify this situation? CAN I JUST POINT OUT I'VE BEEN DOING THIS TO GRYFFINDOR SINCE MARILYN? AND I WAS DOING THIS TO SLYTHERIN FOR A WHILE TOO? Like, I try to keep it balanced. And, I've always had a lot of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, since my fetus days (which was Marilyn, Julian, Bobbie, Noella, and Ani, those days). I'm always lowkey worried about it. :P Actually, I really don't like Hufflepuff? I've always had Hufflepuff characters though, and I remember when I had half of my characters as Hufflepuff. And, I really like Slytherin, I just can't roleplay it for shit. xD But, I think you're right about me not liking Gryffindor though, because I really don't, and I don't like roleplaying them, I hate it, I always end up having them too Hufflepuff-y. ''Shit. I think, you might be right. xD ALSO I TOTALLY WASN'T SUPER BIAS ON THE POLLS. TOTALLY NOT. FLEMING ONE I FEEL LIKE WE NEED TO RP THEM THX And two SABINA AND PHOTOGRAPHY STUDIO AND SACHI WILL HELP PAY FOR IT. Ain't it fun, Living in the real world? 01:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) BIAS IS OKAY SOMETIMES I SWEAR Whoo. Approval. xD Now, I'm making a bunch of polls, and I was wondering if I could steal some of what you did with yours, just with my own characters? It's not going to be all of it, but just some of the questions? :) "Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing that I know." Photograph, Ed Sheeran Full-on n00b dad mode ayyy ALSO LATE AF BC PROCRASTINATION IM SORRY WOLF IS STILL A NOOB QAQ A sigh of relief This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:36, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Kate Nora's whisked them both off to the hospital, but I haven't posted incase you wanted something different :P 12:56, January 19, 2016 (UTC) A sigh of relief... It is the music of the people who will not be slaves again. 18:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I'm Never Riding In A Car Again I...just smashed my hand in a car door, and now it's covered blood blisters, and it's miserable. Plus, it's healthier for the Earth. :/ Anyways, OF COURSE I would put Nikkirin on the ship thing, they're in my jar ships, and I kind of just copied that over, minus Twynelle. :P Ooh, I'm guessing Dalisay/Valentin is done, and so is Nikkirin. :P Honestly, I'm fine with that, I get it. :) So, do you want to roleplay Natalia and Valentin/Kress now, or? :D Correction: Sean (my stepfather) smashed my hand in a car door. -.- Aydanelle, I'm not sure if it's been archived by now or not, I suppose you'll just have to see, and hope it isn't, because I don't think there's a marker on it yet. xD Uhh... The Trolley, perhaps? :) And, can you post first? I have to move a roleplay over to the Hog's Head. :/ Farts are just your buttcheeks high-fiving eachother. Inoticed Kate's technically cured, so did you already ask someone with a healer to post? Do you want me to ask someone with a healer to post? *screaming incoherently* Idon'tknowwhattodo 12:53, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Help, Please, Maybe? Also, it's your post. <3 Anyways, I got the following MBTIs, and I feel like you're super good with that stuff, so I was wondering if there was anything that popped out as incorrect?? *Maple - ESFJ *Violet - ESTP *Henry - ESFJ *Dalisay - INFJ *Mark - ISFP *Natalia - INFJ *Coraline - ISTP *Nikki - ENTP *Carissa - ISTJ *Jenelle - ISTJ *Phoebe - ENFP *Jamie - INFJ *Penelope - ISTJ Yes, I have 3 INFJs and 3 ISTJs... Thanks! It helped a lot, but I'll go back to it tommorrow, because I have extra hours off due to finals, so I'll have a lot more time to focus on that. :D Also, I love how Red really likes Phoebe. I didn't get it at first, but I do now. I'm slowly seeing the connection... :P xD Stepfather...thing? As in, the car door thing, or something IC? Oh. Yeah. :/ I guess? Also, Maudrey is official, pretty much? :o Since...Aydanelle was? :P It was a successful day, ship-wise. :D Whyyy is it that only Nikkirin is our ship? Where did our ships go? Why don't we have ships, plural? I feel like we've said this a lot, but I also feel like we've only ever complained. Oops. xD And, you should make a ship jar on your wiki, because I think you had one, but deleted it, because I can never find it anymore. :P You're so sweet! My grandma is doing well. :) All her tests looked great. Now we're just waiting to hear when her surgery might be-- very soon, by the sounds of it. Oops, didn't know about the name thing. :P Including it on the WB might be for the best lol. If you want to do it, I'll un-archive it. But if you don't, that's up to you. You're the patient. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough, as I'm going to bed soon, anyway. :P Since I'm taking care of my grandma these next few days... I'm not sure how active I'll be. I might owl Carn even, if it's something you're really wanting to do, since I'm not sure how much I'll be around. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually... I already knew all of that. I got bored, and I was messing around on the internet one time (as if that isn't always) and found out. Although, the banana things I already knew, because of potassium being radioactive, so yeah. :P NO. ONCE. Remember? Nikkirin's creation? I believe that's the only time we didn't just repeat the cycle. xD But, other than that, yeah, pretty much. :P Ugh. I feel you. I have that same problem, all of the time. :/ Honestly, I'm thinking about putting Rhoyce on there??? Even though, I bet both of them are so not dead now. :/ And I'm going on a mental Rhoyce rant now, great. Why??? D: Seriously, as much as I love them, I hate how much control they have over my life, like sometimes I have to just take a moment and not do anything, but think about them. >.< It's stupid. I know. But I have to. ugh tb to when his siblings hinted at things before they were even friends ugh tb to when she nearly hit him with a rock ugh tb to when they were talking trash about how loud the harriers were and ugh tb to when they were thought to be married even though I don't even think they were dating yet I miss them...oh well, right? Dammit. I'm supposed to be sleeping, since I have the last portion of finals tomorrow, and now I'm thinking about them, so I'll never sleep. D: Also. I wrote...two things, because I had to get my mind off of it, and I know I had to make an attempt at least? Plus, I had to point out stuff with your characters. xD :P I would love it if you ignored it, I just didn't want to regret not sending it. :/ Kate/Phoebe (I already know Phoebe will like Kate, sometime, and I know Phoebe will be incredibly confused by it, also have I mentioned how I get a gender-neutral vibe from her, just she's feminine in appearance, but technically gender-neutral?) and Sabina/Violet (I want to see Sabina's bisexual-ness way too much, and I need to stop, and I know I have to, but I can't?). I'm done. I swear. I have more. But, I shouldn't say them. So, yeah. Sabina is my bisexual niece, okay? I would never forget that she's bisexual. :P Really, I want to see her be with a chick, so very bad, it's just a huge YES moment, when or if it happens. xD Phoebe would be cool with Pheebs, since Kate is chill (and cute), so I doubt she would mind, unless other people called her that. :P Actually, I ship Cecilie/Valentin a lot, like they're not OTP (that's still them forever and always, just my "OTP" is probably Ryder/Via, whatever the frick their ship name is...Rylie, I think), but I ship them. :P Anyways, I think Natalia would, hands down, like Valentin. I hate it. I hate it so much. But, I can see it. And, I know we haven't even fully roleplayed them, but knowing her, I know it's a possibility, but I ship Cecilie/Valentin, so I want it to not be a thing? Plus, Nikolai/Carissa/Aspirin love triangle, for the win. Although, that turns into a polycule of Nikolai/Carissa/Aspirin/Nikki/Zach/Malia/Lena/Twyla/Jenelle/Aydan thing, not necessarily in that order because it should be a map, but oh well? I already found and bookmarked the page, when you had linked me. XD Violet and Sabina could so meet. Then, Violet could so get Sabina drunk. Then, Violet could so flirt with Sabina. Then, whatever happens. XD Anyways, I'm so down for that, but my baby doesn't need that the same time? You know? :P It'll probably happen. Unless, she start going crazy for somebody else, like Greg, or EQ again. :P Also. Oi. Twynelledan (I hated Twylaydanelle, especially since Twynelle is more canon than Twylaydan is, so I feel like it works better, hmph) is working so far. :P Aydan admitted his feelings two out of two times, Jenelle admitted her feelings one out of two times, and Twyla admitted her feelings zero out of one time. :P It's not there yet, but it's close to being a successful bundle of crap. XD DRUNK SABINA! :O Well, I'm down to roleplay that, whenever. :P I know right? Ugh. I love her, but I have to give her some angst, I just don't know what and I don't want to hurt her too bad (no, that's a lie, I do). :P And, I know right? :O I just want Twyla to tell Jenelle already, so Jenelle can get all confused and probably break down. (Ugh, can I just sat Jenelle is a cooler version of me? >.<) "Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money but I know that you wanna be Canadian." Canadian, Please, gunnarolla and Julia Bentley OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE GOTTEN KYUREM 'CAUSE THIS HUNTING IS DRIVING ME NUTS. NUTS I TELL YOU. AGDUGFUASHFEVSVBGASDUVU WHY RIAKO WHYYYY Anywhooooo, Gino just got back from his yearly search-for-baby-sis-Eunmi angst fest and needs to annoy Kress. If yer not being buried in homework, could we? xD I'm running low on rps rn lmaooooooo MY INTJ BABY YES. ODETTE IS AN INTJ. Okay. Hello. :P For Valentin SEAL OF APPROVAL DUDE. THIS MEANS DESTINY GIVES RHOYCE THE SEAL OF APPROVAL. YES. JA. Whoo. Can I just say that Jaye is making me trying to convince me to telling me to somethinging me to bring back Boyce? And, I'm so sad, because I know Rheine won't be brought back, and I feel like that would make him sad...